Animal I have Become
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: Rin isn't all she thought she was, and just becoming a woman with almost no reconition of it...you can imagine the problems.Sesshomaru has to do some unspeakable things to get his girl back, unless, of course, she has already become someone elses.
1. Growing up and all It's Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n-- If you're reading any of my other stories, check my profile to see if I'll be deleting it. (There will be more information on my profile.) Sorry for the inconvenience!!!

-----------------------------------

**Part One**_Growing up and its Surprises _

Rin sat grumpily on Ah-Un's back. Jakken chattered away at her about her attitude and Lord Sesshomaru ignored them both, walking calmly ahead. This wasn't really how she had wanted to spend her birthday.

A girls' 16th birthday was supposed to be something special. It was considered her first day of womanhood. She should be happy. But she found herself feeling the same as every other day, with more temper, maybe, but still the same. Sesshomaru was still silently oblivious to her and Jakken was still…Jakken. Neither had even bothered to congratulate her. Apparently, demons saw nothing _defining_ about her becoming a woman.

Well, if they didn't think of her as a woman, she saw no reason to act like one!

She moaned in frustration and covered her ears. Jakkens' ranting was starting to make her head pound. She glared at the offending imp.

"Jakken, could you _please_ be quiet!"

Jakken was stunned. Whether by her frankness (or lack of respect, if you prefer.) or her angered tone, she didn't know, and didn't really care either. Whatever the case, it shut him up, and that was what she had wanted.

Of course, then the toad had to switch from lecturing to questioning.

"What's got you in such a foul mood, girl?"

"You."

"What? How dare you-"

"Jakken." Sesshomaru silenced the 'insulted' demon. "You're giving everyone a headache."

Jakken gaped at his Lord for a moment, then muttered an apology and surrendered to the quiet enigma that was Lord Sesshomaru. Rin frowned even more. Since when did Lord Sesshomaru admit pain? She sighed and let the peace calm her disturbed mind.

The rest of the day's aimless wanderings were spent in an increasingly tense silence. Rin fell asleep at some point and Jakken looked like he would burst at any given moment.

-:-:-:-:-

Sesshomaru watched Rin carefully when they finally stopped to make camp. She seemed more energetic now, since she had spent so long sleeping during the day, but a frown still sat heavily on her being.

She seemed to be steadily becoming more nocturnal. He had only noticed in the passed month or so. Sometimes she went days without sleep. Very odd behavior for a human. She was also more edgy and emotionally unstable. One second she would be the image of bliss, and then the next thing he knew, she was the stormy equivalent of a hurricane (minus the destructive power.). Sometimes she even seemed slightly intimidating. Today had been a good example of that.

She had started the day with a smile, as if expecting something good to happen to her. He had thought it was because of the fruit and bread assortment he had _found_ for her. It had been an unofficial way of saying 'happy birthday'. But, steadily, she had become more and more gloomy. He hoped it was because of Jakken, not himself. At least he had halfway given her something.

"I'm going to go find more fire wood." Her soft voice broke his thoughts. He nodded, letting his face show something other than complete carelessness in hopes of gaining a higher standing in her mind. He nodded and she disappeared into the trees.

-:-:-:-:-

Rin wandered a little before she actually started collecting wood. She didn't really mind getting lost anymore, unfortunately for Sesshomaru, for she had found she liked being alone sometimes. And no matter what, the demon lord always came and found her.

Then rain started to fall. Funny, she hadn't seen the weather change. She dropped her three sticks and ran for the shelter the branches of an old oak provided. But before she got there, an intense pain consumed her back, causing her to fall with a cry of pain.

It felt like something was trying to tear her spine out. She tried to get back up, to reach the protective oak, but that only made it worse. On her second attempt at moving, the drag back down made her head land on a rock and everything went black.

-:-:-:-:-

Sesshomaru growled quietly at the rain. Rin didn't like rain and she was still out hunting for wood. He stood slowly as the girls fire went out with a serpentine hiss. The down pour might as well have been a tsunami, and was now being joined by thunder and wind. The dog demon started in the direction Rin had gone. It wouldn't be easy to find her with the rain washing her scent away, but by god, he was going to find her.

-:-:-:-:-

When Rin came to, the pain was gone, but the rain wasn't. If anything, it had doubled its icy torrents. The pain was replaced by a stinging numbness; almost as though she had been dropped in a half froze lake. The rain had invited some friends into the sky too; thunder and lightning. But that, she found was the least of her problems.

Other than the fact that every rain drop stung, she made a shocking discovery when she slowly sat up.

It almost made her scream.

-:-:-:-:-

Sesshomaru stopped when Rin's scent was completely overwhelmed by that of some kind of bird. He snarled in frustration. Jakken ran right into him, which didn't help the matter. Then something else reached his nose that made him hurry onward in fear:

Wolves.

--------------------------------------

It's kind of long, but what can you do? There's a short chapter in the future somewhere…I think. You'll just have to keep reading and see!

I haven't got a set love stiuation yet, so be ready for alot of suprises!


	2. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

a/n-- I'm thinking of starting to say 'I won't update until I get however many reviews'…but I can't really do that right now because I've got around four chapters ready to go. After that, maybe…but that all depends on you guys!

------------

**Part Two**_Fear_

She had wings. Not just your normal, run-of-the-mill wings. These were _on fire_. These were _black, blue, and green_. And, to make things even more impossible, she had a _tail_ to match!

Then the drama just died because she didn't have the energy to panic. That caused her to remain in a shocked and confused state of mind. It took a moment for her to notice that these _things_ were stuck to her, and they made water an even bigger pain than it already was.

She got to her feet and ran to the shelter of the oak, then bravely glanced down at her kimono. It was soaked and muddy and showing far too much skin. She tried to pull the garment back onto her shoulders, and discovered it was stuck underneath her wings. The best she could do was pull up the front of it, embarrassing her, even though she was alone.

Then she heard Sesshomaru call her name.

It was faint, but it was defiantly him. At first, she felt relieved. He would take her to a better shelter and make a fire to keep her warm…then she remembered her new handicap. What would he think of it? Would he even recognize her? She didn't know. She wiped her muddy, tear-streaked face and heard Sesshomaru call for her again.

This was all too much for the young and very confused Rin. Her eyes filled with tears, hating what she felt she must do.

-:-:-:-:-

Sesshomaru called for Rin. He felt fear flicking in the back of his mind. She hadn't answered once, and the wolves scent was growing stronger. He didn't want her to die in their teeth again.

He came upon a clearing. Rin's scent was strong here.

So was the birds'.

He quietly picked one of the many blackish feathers that lay on the ground and sniffed it. It proved two things. One: there was definitely a bird. And two: Rin had been here, with the bird. He studied the clearing carefully with growing fear, for now he had reason to believe she was dead.

------------------------------------

Dramatic, right? I'm going for the whole 'Sesshomaru knows he loves Rin, doesn't deny it, but doesn't tell her' idea. It ought to make things…interesting.


	3. I Believe I Can Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

a/n--Don't you hate having to put the disclaimer on _every page_? It's annoying, but necessary, I'm afraid. And now, I have the pleasure of giving you chapter three!

---------------------

**Part Three**_I believe I can Fly…_

Rin woke to the sound of singing birds. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her surroundings tiredly. It had stopped raining (thank god) and the sun was shining happily. Then she looked at where she had spent the night.

Under a rock.

The overhang made that statement less funny as she saw its' meaning.

She closed her eyes with an internal groan as she remembered what had happened the night before (due to a few _very_ disturbing reminders). She had run. Run away from her happy life with a man who had never harmed her, for _fear_ for her life. Now, when she thought about it with a cleared head, she should have just gone back to him and let him help her with the strange things that had happened.

But she couldn't go back now. Aside from that she was lost, Sesshomaru would be upset with her for ignoring his calls, and that was the last thing her heart needed to endure. She knew she needed help, but she didn't know where to find it.

Slowly, she crawled out of her hole. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The first thing she needed to do was tend to her rumbling tummy. She stood and went to search for the fruit trees she remembered passing on her way to her rocky sanctuary.

When she found them, she climbed up and sat in the branches of one, eating the juicy fruits. A sudden string of thought interrupted her breakfast.

_I have wings…does that mean I can fly?_

She looked back at the dark things connected to her shoulder blades and flexed the experimentally. She glanced at the ground, then back at her wings. Six feet wouldn't kill her, so she decided to give it a shot.

Her first attempt went over better than any would have thought. She did an almost perfect glide, but then tried to gain speed and go up. Not a good idea. She landed on feet, hard, causing her knees to buckle. She hissed as pain shot up her legs.

It took a while for her to get back to her feet, but when she did, she decided she needed to learn to use the things on her back.

-:-:-:-:-

Sesshomaru didn't sleep that night. He spent it looking for Rin. Jakken followed him in silence. Both feared for the girl, but refused to admit it or give up.

Then the dog demon caught his brothers' scent and got an idea.

-:-:-:-:-

Rin gently knocked her head against a tree and moaned in frustration.

Still no success.

It was getting dark and the best she could do was glide! She supposed it would be easier if she had someone to teach her, but she was an orphan; she had no parents to be taught by. All she had was Sessho-

_Used to have,_ she corrected her thoughts;_ I'm completely on my own now._

She didn't know why that brought tears to her eyes.

-:-:-:-:-

The whole scene confused him. She _smelt_ like Rin, but she didn't _look_ like Rin. Rin was a human, not half bird!

Every wolf demon knew who Rin was. She was the helpless, undead waif that Sesshomaru insisted on dragging around. She used to be, at least. She was now a grown woman, and not that bad looking either. She was fun to watch, since her wings forced her kimono rather low, but the demon had commitments to fulfill.

Kouga would want to know of this interesting development.

-:-:-:-:-

Sesshomaru leaped over Inuyasha, knocking the half-breed off his feet. The evil-seeming demon landed quickly before a startled Kagome. He produced the feather he had found, ignoring his half brothers' threats.

"Can you tell me what this is?"

Kagome cautiously took the soft object from his outstretched hand. "A feather?"

The other humans gathered around as Inuyasha got to his feet.

"From what?"

"What are you all doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"He only hates you, Inuyasha." Called Miroku.

Inuyasha set his gaze on Kagome. "Get away from him, Kagome!"

"I haven't come to harm any of you, Inuyasha."

"Then what are you doing here, you stupid demon?"

"Rin's missing." Sesshomaru said simply.

"And we'll help find her." Kagome said without hesitation.

-----------------------------------------------------

Getting a little violent now, aren't I?... must have had Christmas baked goods for lunch, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed that! And just so you know, all these music related titles _are not coincidal! I'm doing them on purpose to be funny!_


	4. I Know the Truth, About You…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/n--the gods curse prior engagements! This would have been up yesterday if I didn't have a life! (That's sarcasm, just so you know). So, here we go…

-----------------

**Part Four**_I Know the Truth, About You…_

Rin sat down beneath the fruit trees, preparing herself for what she supposed would be a long, cold night. The orchard was now, unofficially, her home. She knew she needed more than just bony trees and fruit that didn't last all year, but now that had to wait till tomorrow. Looking back, building a halfway worthy shelter would have been smarter than trying to fly. Tomorrow she would start working on the necessities, but now she hard to focus on staying awake.

Traces of wolves were everywhere. Ever since her first death, she had had a _serious _dislike of the unmannered dogs. Now, she found that she really wanted to finish learning how to deal with her new body, so that she could go back to Sesshomaru. Maybe not as Rin, and definitely not as a useless lump. She didn't know how he'd react to her. He hadn't taken her in easily in the first place. How would he react to a besotted she-demon?

Rin's head started to hurt again from all the thinking she had been doing lately. Then a faint growl stole her attention.

-:-:-:-:-

This was the last place Sesshomaru expected to be, though he was finding the situation increasingly amusing.

Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't fought for long about helping him. Typically, Kagome got her way by pulling out the 'sit' command. Now, he sat by their camp fire, between the monk and the demon slayer (snicker…). He could hear Jakken muttering complaints to himself somewhere in the shadows behind him. Inuyasha sat across from his brother, his face set in a scowl. Kagome leaned on Sango's shoulder with Shippo sitting in her lap, ignoring the mutt's distaste of the arrangement.

The monk was examining the feather with the utmost care. "It seems to be just a normal feather, Sesshomaru." He said, finally breaking the silence (minus Jakken's mutterings).

Sango snatched the object out of his hands and examined it herself. "If it's normal, I'll marry Inuyasha, and then cheat on him with Kouga." (I know it's out of character, but it was just too corny!).

Inuyasha snarled at the mention of his love-nemesis. Kagome looked on the verge of laughing.

"What is it Sango?" asked Shippo.

"A Black Phoenix feather."

"A what?" Inuyasha couldn't help asking.

"A demon tribe, taking the form of a black phoenix, idiot." Sesshomaru said, glaring at his half brother. "It is very simple, even the fox could explain it."

"Hey!" Shippo took the comment as an insult. Kagome rolled her eyes and gave Miroku a questioning glance, toning the demons out.

Sango copied Kagome's act of annoyance and handed the feather back to the full dog demon. "The Black Phoenix Tribe don't show their true forms until around the age of 16, when they regularly take a mate."

Silence followed the careless remark.

-:-:-:-:-

Rin stood. She could see the wolves now. All 20 of them. They snarled, growled, and snapped at her, but never went so far as to howl or bark. She didn't see the demons and she didn't need to. She could _feel_ them.

She frowned. "If you're going to kill me, could you skip the dramatics and get on with it?" she asked impatiently, showing her unease. She got no answer. She rolled her eyes. "This is stupid!" she mumbled as she stalked out into the open, reviewing every hold-break Sesshomaru had ever taught her.

-:-:-:-:-

Sesshomaru stood abruptly with a soft, "Damn!"

Miroku nodded slowly, rubbing his chin with one hand. "So she's a demon? Never would have guessed."

"Neither would she." Said Sango. "She must have panicked when it happened and want to be alone for fear of-"

"She must have thought you'd kill her, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha interrupted tiredly.

Sesshomaru turned to leave, and Kagome got to her feet. "Where're you going?"

"To find Rin."

"If my memory serves," Sango stood too, "Kagome offered our help."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku stood, showing his agreement. "Well, you guys have fun demon hunting." The half-breed snorted, laying his head down.

"I think you might want to come along, Inuyasha."

Everyone starred at Kagome. Was she _trying_ to start another fight?

"Why?"

"I sense jewel shards."

-------------------------------------

A/n--sorry if all the add-in comments are bugging you. If they are, do the humane thing and _ignore them!_ And I don't know if apple trees grow in Japan or whatever, it's just in there for convenience. And, as is obvious, I'm having too much fun with the snide Sango remarks. I personally hope it doesn't keep happening, but if the boot fits, wear it! Things are heating up, and here's a warning for the next chapter:

Warning: if you find yourself against evil-animal cruelty, comical violence, and anything out of your typical anime, please do yourself a favor and don't read the parts of the next chapter that are about Rin. If evilness is all good for you, the next parts about Rin ought to be amusing…

…sorry, I couldn't help myself. There is no warning; I just wanted an excuse to give you a sneak peek at the next chapter!

R&R!!


	5. Wolves

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n—Finally, the violence begins!

------------------------------------

**Part Five**_Wolves_

When they attacked, it was made obvious that the wolves were only there to hold a barrier, to keep her from escaping. It was a very calming thought, for Rin knew she would have been gone in seconds if that were the case. She could deal with demons, not the animal itself.

A demon grabbed her arms from behind. Her reaction was ramming her elbows into his stomach, which proved difficult, because her wings got in the way. Either way, the man doubled over in pain, and she got free.

That freedom ended with a demon snatching her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She surprised herself by bringing her knees between them, and pushing his chest away with both feet. That sent her up…

But she didn't come down. She glanced back at her wings, which beat the air as effortlessly as though she had used them her whole life. _Now_ she had the hang of it.

A laugh drew her gaze downward. One was standing _right_ beneath her! She gasped and soared into the safety of one of her apple trees. Her breathing was labored, and she found herself blushing, to her great embarrassment.

One of the demons knocked on the trees trunk and called, "Anybody home?"

There was more laughing and she glanced down. She frowned at them. "Don't bother getting up, I'll just let myself up."

He started climbing _her_ tree. She looked desperately at the other trees.

"Time to move the nest." She muttered before gliding to another tree, and climbing up its branches to make up for lost height. The demons followed on the ground. Another tried to climb up to her new perch, and threw an apple at him, making him fall, heavily, back to the earth. She sat herself firmly on her branch and gave the angry demons an innocent look. "It's rude to enter without permission, you know!"

The demon snarled, and attempted the climb again, but was dragged back down by one of his fellows. "Ask nicely, Renkura." The drag-ee said sternly.

Renkura growled, but did as he was told. "May I please come up?"

She pretended to think for a moment, picking another an apple and starting to eat it. "No, I don't think you'll like it up here much."

"How considerate of you, but I want to come up, regardless."

"No. That last remark was pure sarcasm, and I don't think I like you anymore. Is there anyone else down there I can talk to?"

Renkura's friend pushed the offending demon aside and bowed gallantly. "Jounouchi, at your service."

"Hello, Jounouchi, it's very nice to meet you."

Jounouchi smiled up at her in a charming manner. This was going to be a _very_ interesting game.

-:-:-:-:-

"Jewel shards? Where?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

"In that general direction." Kagome pointed in the direction Sesshomaru was planning to go in.

"How many?"

"It's Kouga, dimwit, you figure it out."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to Kagome. "Who?"

"The leader of the wolf demon tribe, why?"

Sesshomaru turned without a word and started off without his promised help. He didn't care if it followed either. Now he had two things to do. One: find Rin. Two: Rescue her from her murderer.

-------------------------------------

A/n—now isn't that that nice…wait, Arrrgghh! I forgot the violence! Oh well, I'll get there eventually! I hope you like my new wolf demon friends!

Renkura: and I'm just misunderstood, not evil-

Jounouchi: yes you are

Renkura: no I'm not

Jounouchi: yes you are

Renkura: NO I'M NOT!!

Me: okay, boys, no need to argue. You're both special in your own way.

Renkura & Jounouchi: YYYAAAAYYYY!!!!! (Both run to hug creator)

Me: (runs away and is soon overcome by creations.) …Damn


	6. Things go Awry

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n--I hope you don't mind, but Jounouchi and Renkura will now be joining me in the author's notes, just to make sure I don't forget anything.

Renkura: you mean **I'll** be helping you.

Jounouchi: Then what do I get to do?

Renkura: You're the one who sits around for emotional support.

Jounouchi: Miss. Creator!! Renkura's saying I'm stupid!

Me: …Miss. Creator? Couldn't you come up with anything better?

Jounouchi: I could call you…_Mistress Sky of the Ultimate Writers Society._

Me: …it's a bit long…

Jounouchi: How about Sky, then?

Me: that'll work for now. Once I'm famous, I'll tell you my professional name, how about that?

Renkura: oh, yippee…

oOoOoOoOo

(Bla bla bla…)-comment from Jounouchi

(-Bla bla bla…-)-comment from Renkura

----------------------------------------

**Part Six**_Things go Awry _

Rin laughed at Jounouchi's courtly manner. He sat in the lower branches of the tree, winking at her and smiling as though everything were perfectly normal. This game was, indeed, quite amusing.

"My dear lady, won't you please tell me your name?"

"Only if you…sing me a funny song!"

"Ah…" the demon rubbed his chin in thought."I have just the thing!"

This is the ballad of the gnomes,

It is written by us—the gnomes!

We march around all day singing,

The ballad of the gnomes,

We have our spears (we're gnomes!)

We're very short (we're gnomes!)

You don't want to hang around us,

Because we smell very bad (we're gnomes x5)

This is the third verse of the ballad of the gnomes,

It's still written by us—the gnomes!

We march around all night singing,

The ballad of the gnomes,

We look like bananas (we're gnomes!)

We like our red, pointy hats (we're gnomes!)

We're gnomes!

We have tiny bones, bones, bones, bones, gnomes!

This is the fifth verse of the ballad of the gnomes,

It's still written by us—the gnomes!

It is still night and we're still singing,

The ballad of the gnomes,

We're very tired (we're gnomes!)

We go sleeping soon (we're gnomes!)

If you wake us we will stab you

Because we're gnomes (x5)

**snore**

Rin laughed so hard that she nearly fell from her perch. The demon took this opportunity to climb up beside her and hold her steady. She leaned her head against his chest as she tried to calm herself.

"Where on earth did you learn that?" she asked, looking up at him with watery eyes.

"From a very good friend of mine." Jounouchi said as he leaned his head against hers (thank you Sky! I couldn't have found a song like that if it hadn't been for you!). "And now your half of the bargain?"

"I'm Rin." She said without thinking.

"Rin…" he murmured thoughtfully into her hair."…such a pretty name…"

"Could you two stop playing love-dovey-romance?" called Renkura. "We were supposed to be back hours ago! Kouga's probably already on his way here!"

"Kouga-"

Jounouchi gave Renkura a hard stare and tightened his grip on her. "Way to go, idiot, now she knows what _you're _up to!"

Rin shook herself out of her shocked state. Kouga was coming? Not good, her brain screamed, definitely not good!

She forced herself from Jounouchi's grip and jumped to the ground. She had no intention of dieing twice! She swooped up before she hit the ground and wove expertly through the trees (-and she's already a master…-). She could hear the two demons arguing somewhere behind her, but didn't pay them any mind. She had more important things on her mind.

-:-:-:-:-

Jounouchi groaned before jumping to the ground. He punched his brothers' arm before running in the direction Rin had flown in. Renkura muttered something obscene about the unkind act towards him that the older brother didn't catch, and ran after him.

Both were stopped, or rather tripped, but a very fast figure bolting passed. Jounouchi suppressed a moan of pain as he landed oddly on his ankle. This wasn't the time to be showing weakness.

The figure that had run by only moments earlier came back and halted before the brothers. Renkura was the first on his feet, and Jounouchi found he needed the support of a nearby tree to get to his own feet.

Renkura saw his brothers' distress and turned their angry leaders' attention towards him. "We know where she's going. Want us to go after her?"

Obviously, Jounouchi's pain did not go unnoticed. Kouga completely ignored the younger of the two and turned to Jounouchi. "Still in one piece?"

Jounouchi nodded. "And would have had Rin if Renkura hadn't mentioned your name."

"Rin?" Kouga thought for a moment. "You mean that brat that follows Sesshomaru around like a sick puppy?"

"She's most certainly _not_ a brat." Said Jounouchi defensively. "She's a fine young woman now. And she's _definitely _not human."

"Not human?" Kouga asked, not believing a word his companion was saying. "What happened? She get dropped into Naraku's miasma or something?"

"She's a black phoenix demon."

-:-:-:-:-

Rin got as far away as possible, knowing that Kouga spelt a second death for her; one she wouldn't return from. Still, she regretted her situation. She liked Jounouchi, she even liked Renkura a little. They were the nicest demons she had met, aside from Sesshomaru, Jakken, and Ah-Un. They were a comical pair; very funny to watch, and she loved the court-like game she had played with Jounouchi.

A strong gust of wind below caught her attention and she looked down. She didn't see anything, but she knew something had just passed. She turned around and headed back towards Jounouchi and Renkura.

"I might not be smart, Kouga, but I'm not stupid."

------------------------------------------------------

A/n-- well, no violence in that chapter, but I promise there will be some at some point!

Jounouchi: as long as it doesn't involve me!

Renkura: coward…

Jounouchi: hey, at least I'll be alive to see Rin of to her happily ever after!

Me: …who ever said she'd live happily ever after?

Renkura & Jounouchi: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Me: …oh boy…


	7. Interesting Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/n-- Good Lord! I am officially considering sending these two to the pound for how much they have been nagging me! They are worse than my parents times about eighty!

Renkura: quit your whining, Sky, and get on with the story!

Jounouchi: …what do you mean by 'the pound'?

----------------------------------------------------------

**Part Seven**_ Interesting Encounters _

Kouga saw her turn back and skidded to a halt. Jounouchi was right; she was defiantly no longer human. She wasn't exactly stupid either, he realized to his own dismay. She wouldn't be an easy catch.

He turned back with a sigh. He hoped he wasn't doing this all night.

-:-:-:-:-

She landed in a tree (-well duh!-) and scanned the area for any sign of wolves. She frowned. She had obviously picked a bad place to nest.

She didn't see her former playmate or his friend anywhere, which was a good thing. She didn't see Kouga, which was also a good thing. The bad thing was that she didn't know where they were, or where she was for that matter. She didn't recognize any of the trees around her, and she found she had somehow found her way _out_ of the orchard. She sighed in frustration and jumped to the ground, landing gracefully on her toes.

Big mistake.

Before she had a change to scream or even think, she found herself flat on the grass with a vaguely familiar wolf demon pinning her beneath him. If only she could match a name with the face…

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Remember me?"

That's what allowed her to add two and two together and get the answer.

Kouga.

She instantly tried to free herself, which resulted in him just laying on her with a smile on his face. It looked kind of like Sesshomaru's smile, evilly amused. With her struggling came sharp lances of pain as her wings were forced into angles that they were not meant to be placed in.

When she finally tired, she laid her head to the side to catch her breath. His hands grasped her wrists tightly and his legs kept her from moving her hips. So far, no escape routes.

"Are you finished?"

She looked up and found Kouga's face not an inch from her own. She gasped in surprise when he took to whispering in her ear again. "Is that demon master of yours feeding you right? You're so thin; I could have mistaken you for a boy."

Only then did she think about the position they were in. She shifted uneasily. He could probably feel…everything, and she didn't like that. As if her situation weren't grievous enough, this was a man who would kill her as soon as look at her.

But she wasn't human anymore, so maybe…

Then he kissed her neck.

Okay, maybe it was worse that she was a demon. Since said creature is much more resilient than humans, she was confident he could make her dieing _very_ long and painful. If he meant to kill her, that is.

Kouga sat up, freeing her hands, and she didn't bother struggling again. There was no point in paining her poor wings further. After all, she did plan on using them later.

"Now, are you going to be a good little girl and come along without a fight, like you would for your _sweet Sesshomaru_, or do we need to stay like this for a little longer? Either way works for me."

She bit her lip and didn't respond. It was the best answer she could think of: no response.

Kouga didn't wait long for an answer anyway. "Well, if you _really_ want to stay like this a little longer-"

"NO!!"

Kouga smirked and slowly got off her, then pulled her to her feet. Keeping a firm grip on her arm, he started to lead her towards his cave, obviously not wanting to have to worry about the moving obstacle her wings offered.

-:-:-:-:-

Sesshomaru searched for Kouga's scent until he dropped from exhaustion. Ironically, that was the same time he caught the offending wolf's scent. But he hadn't slept for two days, and even demons have their limits.

The demon lord fell asleep the second he sat down to rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/n--I'm not going to bother explaining the pound to Jounouchi. If anyone want's to, go right ahead. In my opinion, the little devil will find out once he gets there. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter!

R&R!!


	8. Do You Still Want Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/n-- I hope that last chapter wasn't too graphic or twisted for anyone! Because I can tell you, Jounouchi didn't like it so much, but Renkura-

Renkura: (laughing hysterically)

Jounouchi: YOU ARE SO MEAN!!!!HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO RIN!!!!!!!!

Me: well, you obviously get their point of view, don't you? Here's the next chapter!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Eight**_Do You Still Want Me?_

She didn't fight, she didn't yell, she didn't insult or make snide comments;

This girl really didn't know how to be a demon.

Kouga would have killed her on the spot if his tribe hadn't been so short on females. He would only keep her alive until she bore a daughter or two, and then she was dead meat.

The demon he thought so little of drew his attention away from his scheming by stumbling over and unearthed root. He wasn't fast enough to stop her from falling, causing himself to tumble downwards as well. Only this time, he wasn't the one on top, saving the girl more pain due to her new limbs.

And, as reason would have it, Rin saw this as an opportunity to escape. She jumped to her feet then jumped into the air and disappeared into the leafy boughs of a nearby tree. It was starting to look like he would be chasing her all night.

Kouga took his time in getting to his feet. He looked up and saw her peering down at him with sharp, wary eyes.

He frowned. "I don't have the time or the patience for these games right now, girl. Try escaping tomorrow, after I've had a good night's sleep!"

"Who's to say I won't be dead by then?"

"I don't want you dead." Kouga said tiredly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh really? You didn't think the same way nine years ago!"

"That, may I remind you, _was_ nine years ago, not now." Kouga sighed. "Right now, I want you alive and kicking."

"Why? You know I have no reason to trust you, to any degree."

"Women in our tribe are lacking. Most are over the age of thirty-five."

"Great! So I get to be a breeder?" she snorted. "Keep dreaming, wolf boy, when I mate, it'll be with one man, and only one man."

"Like who? Sesshomaru?" Kouga laughed. "As if he'd want you! You ran from him, and he hasn't come and found you. I wouldn't count on him suddenly appearing out of nowhere."

She didn't respond. Kouga walked to the base of the tree and looked up. She was still there, but it was obvious that the last comment had hit a sensitive nerve. "C'mon, kid. Nothing is going to happen to you tonight, and I'm tired. Can we argue about this tomorrow over lunch?"

She shook her head. Kouga sighed and was about to start climbing up when she abruptly flew to another tree. "I'm not that stupid, Kouga, and your word isn't enough to make me trust you."

Kouga turned and faced her new perch, and then sat down with a sigh. "Then what is?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well, you better think of something, because I'm we're not leaving here until you come with me."

-:-:-:-:-

Rin watched Kouga, but didn't really see him. In her mind, a battle raged and a question refused to be ignored.

Did Sesshomaru still want her?

Yes, she had run, and yes, he hadn't found her yet, but he always pulled through for her, no matter the before and after consequences. But it had been two days. Two long, horrible days and not a friendly face to be found. Maybe Sesshomaru didn't-

No, he still wanted her. Of course he did. He'd understand, he always did.

But what if he _didn't_ understand?

A tear ran down Rin's cheek. "Kouga?" she called quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you promise nothing will happen tonight?"

"Yeah."

"And…and that we can talk in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"And I'll…get a choice?"

"I don't see why not."

She jumped to the ground. "Okay, then." Kouga stood slowly, and then reached to take her arm again. She recoiled. "I won't run, I promise."

The wolf demon nodded, and then turned and led the way to his tribes cave, hardly noticing the silver glistening on her cheeks.

-:-:-:-:-

Inuyasha led his friends to his older brother, after some _very _good convincing (in other words, a well placed 'sit'). The demon was sound asleep, causing a chain reaction of refusals to go farther. Once again out numbered, the half demon set to making a fire, for the second time that night, with his face set in a scowl.

It was one of those days he wished Kagome had never met Rin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n--What say you?!?!?!?!?

Renkura: …what?

Jounouchi: MY POOR, POOR RIN-I-KINS!!!!!!!

Me: (annoyed sighed) what have I got myself into?

R&R , before the corny-ness-ness kills me!


	9. New Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/n--What a day! It's absolutely _freezing_ where I am right now. Hopefully you are all in warmer places than Canada.

Warning: this is a _really_ short chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Nine**_New Feelings_

At Kouga's cave, Rin earned herself quite a few questioning stares, but still no one notices the tears on her cheeks. Not that Rin cared; she really didn't want to be comforted by any of the wolves around her.

At the back of the cave, Kouga pointed to a pile of straw. "You can sleep there." Thankfully, her hair hung in her face, blocking it from the tribe-leaders view. "You hungry?"

She shook her head and dropped down on the straw. An older she-wolf trotted over and sniffed her ear before flopping down beside her. Rin absently stroked the almost domestic canine. She felt lost. There was nothing better for her to do, so she decided that she would stay with the wolf demons, for however long they decided to keep her.

-:-:-:-:-

Kouga turned and went to a fire where a boar was roasting. One of his men tore off a hunk of the meat and offered it to his lord, but Kouga declined and sat down to think.

Why was she crying?

He glanced over his shoulder at the girl, who had lain down and snuggled with the pregnant she-wolf. It was hardly noticeable, but her shoulders quaked slightly. He frowned. She had nothing to cry about! It's not like she could read minds and knew that he intended to kill her once she had served her purpose!

Then again, she was a pretty good guesser.

Kouga turned back to the fire and glared thoughtfully. Maybe his remark about that sniveling dog demon scum had been a bit harsh and exaggerated. Sesshomaru would definitely want her back. What man in his right mind wouldn't? She was pretty.

Oh, _who was he kidding_! She was god-blasted _stunning_! Hell, any demon could conquer the world if _she_ was their mate!

_Then why don't I make her my mate?_

No, Kagome is your mate.

_But she wants Inuyasha._

And Sesshomaru wants Rin, that's never stopped you before!

_But Rin is…she's a demon! The others won't look down on me if I took her!_

But Kagome-

_And she's crying now because of a stupid comment I made!_

Are you even list-

_Damnit! I'm going to apologize._

No, what about-

_Shut it! I'm not going to let her feel alone!_

Kouga finally got his head sorted out and pushed himself to his feet. He strode over to Rin's weeping form and sat down behind her. Rubbing her back gently, he tried to think of what he was going to say. But before he could decide, the young she-demon looked up at him.

He couldn't find any words to say, and instead pulled her into a tight hug.

Her body was stiff for a moment, but after a second or so, she went limp, as though she had given up. She buried her head in his shoulder and, for the first time in his life, Kouga felt needed, and guilty, but mostly needed. And the scary thing was;

He liked that feeling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n--awww….puppy love

Jounouchi: man, I was hoping she'd end up as my girl.

Renkura: Let's go, Kouga, Let's go, woo woo!

Me: …are you sure I made you guys up?

R&R!!


	10. The Surprising Actions of Kouga

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha

A/n--It's another frosty day here in Canada, at 7:46 in the morning. With the rest of the house asleep, I thought I would try to get some more of this done.

Jounouchi: You pulled another all-nighter, didn't you?

Renkura: You're lucky there's no school yet, kid.

Me: When did you guys become my parents? I thought I was looking after you!

Renkura: It's easier to switch things up. I even found a dictionary and found out what the pound was for Jounouchi!

Jounouchi: Which wasn't very nice, by the way.

Me: Okay, here's the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Ten**_The Surprising Actions of Kouga_

When Rin awoke the next morning, she found herself held in place by a warm set of arms around her waist. When she started squirming, the person they were attached to moan and let her go. He sat up before she did.

"Ug…that's the last time I offer to switch places with that git!"

Her head snapped up and she found herself looking at Renkura. She squeaked in surprise and jumped to her feet. Dark blue eyes sought hers, filled with confusion.

"Relax, kid, I was only doing as I was told!"

"By who?"

"Jounouchi." Renkura stretched then pulled the girl back down beside him. "Now just give me a minute to remember what it was Jounouchi said Kouga said to tell you."

_Kouga?_ She nodded her head mutely, and then glanced about the cave. Most of its occupants were gone, but a few still lingered, lost in drunken sleep. The elderly she-wolf had wandered off too. Rin sighed. Jounouchi was gone too.

The less preferred of the brothers tapped her shoulder. She turned back to him, giving him a blank look.

"Kouga's off hunting, and he trusts you to stay put. Said he'd get you a gift or something." Renkura rubbed his head and stood. "And I should warn you. He seems to want to take you as his mate."

_His mate? But Kouga hates me!_

He comforted you last night, didn't he? And he had someone take his place so you wouldn't think he'd forgotten you.

_I guess that's true…_

And do you remember that comment about mating with only one man?

_Yeah…_

He's trying to save you from being raped, ditz!

_I guess he is, isn't he? But is he doing it out of pity, or love?_

You'll have to answer that one for yourself.

_I'll ask him when we have that talk I mentioned yesterday._

What talk-

The mind war ended with the calling of her name.

"Rin!" she looked up and saw Kouga drop whatever animal was lying across his shoulders and run over to her. He picked her up and gave a hug to the best of his ability, due to a winged obstacle. "How are you feeling this fine morning?"

"I'm…I'm okay."

"I have something for you that will make it wonderful!" he placed her gently back on the straw and ran back to his hunters. She saw Jounouchi, who was carrying a largish bag, and Kouga was talking with him animatedly. Then both men came towards her. Kouga sat down behind her and Jounouchi dropped the bag in front of her. Kouga reached around her and opened the bag, producing several bright red orbs. She smiled. "You still like apples, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

Kouga picked one and handed it to her while placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I told him he should have picked you a couple of flowers while he was at it, but he didn't listen." Said Jounouchi, while he took three red roses from his belt and handed them to her. "So I did it for him."

She smiled up at Jounouchi. "Thank you!" she whispered. She was starting to blush. Kouga kissed her neck, causing her to gasp.

"My shy little lark." The wolf leader murmured, hugging her waist. "I believe we can have that talk now." Jounouchi smiled at them, and then disappeared in the direction of the newly roasting animal. Kouga pulled her to her feet and took the roses from her before pulling her out of the cave with him.

Outside, Kouga sat down and started to cut the thorns off the roses with his claws. Rin sat down beside him hesitantly. She bit into her apple and watched Kouga's fingers with a fake interest.

"Before we start, I think it's fair for me to say that I don't plan on sharing you."

"I know."

Kouga looked up. "My little display gave me away, huh?"

"No, Renkura told me."

"Remind me to hit him over the head when we go back inside."

She laughed. "I'll try."

"Any other concerns I should know about?"

"Is this out of love, or pity?"

Kouga's fingers stopped their movements, and he didn't answer right away. "I think…maybe because it's partly out of guilt and, yes, pity. Then there's physical attraction." She blushed and looked away. Kouga laughed. "You know it's true. You are a very pretty girl."

"If you want to think that. Go on."

"Then there's responsibility. I must owe you _something_ for killing you." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I was thinking love would grow between us, like it does for humans who are forced into marriage, or whatever it's called."

She nodded. It made sense.

"Of course, I won't take you if you're unwilling." He put one of the de-thorned roses behind her ear. "It's a form of second chance, I suppose. And I'll try and woo you if you want."

"I like the sound of that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n-- Alrighty! We are almost finished! Only one or two chapters to go, my dears!

R&R!!


	11. Where My Heart Will Remain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/n--like I said before, I'm almost finished this…well, that's all I can think of to say, so I'll just continue…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Eleven **_Where My Heart Will Remain_

Kouga was suddenly no longer beside her, but was somewhere in a cloud of dust before them. Then a streak of red and white zoomed by Rin's head and barreled into the wolf demon. She was about to stand and help Kouga when a hand on her shoulder caused her to turn.

A tall, white-clad figure greeted her eyes.

"Sesshomaru." She gasped.

Golden eyes met her own eyes, and then she could see nothing, for her head was buried in the white cloth on the dog demons shoulder. Tears sprung to her eyes. He had come for her.

He still wanted her.

-:-:-:-:-

He watched his half brother fight with the wolf demon for a moment, then turned and started away, Rin still held securely in his arms (?). The small demoness clung to him and he could smell her tears.

_Did you think I would leave you, Rin?_ He smiled down at her. _You are safe now. And I'll never let that idiot touch you again._

"Where in hell do you think you're going?"

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at Kouga, who had managed to get a moment to breathe.

"Home."

"Not with my woman you don't!"

"What?" Sesshomaru and Kagome said at the same time.

"What happened to me being your woman?" asked Kagome, hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru sniffed Rin neck and chuckled quietly. His scent was no fused with hers, and she bore no mark. "No mark, Kouga. She is still free for the taking."

Sesshomaru continued onward. Kouga was once again pounced on by Inuyasha. It was one of those days when the demon lord was happy for his brother's one-track mind.

Jakken appeared with Ah-Un in the sky above them. Rin looked up and smiled. Sesshomaru released her.

"I believe you taught yourself to fly?"

She laughed and bolted up towards Ah-Un and a game of tag ensued. Sesshomaru watched from the ground, hardly noticing when Jakken fell to the ground. Rin's ability to teach herself things she didn't understand continued to impress him. Three days of being a demon and already you wouldn't think she had once been human if you hadn't known her. Three days…

He had a lot to catch up on.

_**The End!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n--and that's it! There will be a sequel, and maybe a little short story to go in-between. But until then, bye-bye!


	12. author note, sequel info

Hey, guys, sequels up!!!!!! I know, It has taken a long time, but the first chapter is sooo good...sorry, I'm still completely in love with it. Garunteed I'll hate it by tomorrow, but that's no big deal. Here's the title if you want to search it, or just go to my profile to find it!

_**Ren'ai & Itami**_


End file.
